Aden Alder Arturo
by Knickel-Deal
Summary: After a deadly accident, the trio find themselves in a bad predicament. OC


**DISCLAIMER: For any returning readers; yes, I know. I've been gone for a very long time and I've been through hell and back. I'm just getting back into doing what I like and what you will like to read. New readers; welcome.**

**Aden Alder Arturo**

**By Knickel-Deal**

**Chapter 1: Harry Is Hit**

The atmosphere wasn't good. Something just felt wrong. Maybe it was them and maybe it wasn't. It was alright if they blamed it all on the Hocrux, but they liked to think that all three of them were in control of their emotions. Or that they were just feeling paranoia…the strain of the searching and exhaustion, and being hunted.

_**Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked through on the narrow dirt road that ran through the field of high, wild grass. Ron was behind the two, nursing his arm and scowling into the dirt. His thoughts were dark and negative, but it wasn't the right time to voice them. Up above, Harry and Hermione chatted like nothing was wrong, like they were all on a bloody walk down the halls of Hogwarts; as if he wasn't carrying this bloody Horcrux for Harry. Instead, Harry was openly flirting with the one girl that he knew Ron liked…a lot. They were just ignoring him, and it wasn't fair. It wasn't bloody fair.**_

Harry looked back at Ron and slowed his steps so that he could walk beside him. His friend's face looked like it was melted into a permanent scowl and maybe he could do something to lighten his mood a little. He wanted to take the Hocrux from him but Hermione had just emphasized that they each had to take their allotted time; otherwise it would make the burden worse.

"We're getting closer, mate," Harry said.

"Really? Closer to where?"

Harry let Ron's sarcasm settle a little before he replied. "We're getting closer to nightfall so that we can all rest. Don't worry, mate. We're figuring everything out. Slowly, but the answers are coming to us."

Ron stopped walking and turned his scowl on Harry. "Now, when did you remember I was your mate? How do you figure I need to rest? You think that just because I'm injured I need to rest? I can go all through the night, _mate_. You're the one who needs to rest; I mean…you haven't done shit since we've started this whole thing, and don't forget! We're in this mess all because of you!"

"Harry! Ron! Stop it, both of you."

"Yeah, Hermione, tell your boyfriend to stop acting like he's so important."

"This is ridiculous. The moment we get to those trees, we're making camp And –!" she made sure to cut another one of Ron's rants short, "not because any of us are tired. We're just managing our time and energy. Let's just leave each other alone and keep walking."

"I'm not finished," Ron said.

"Oh, yes you are!" Hermione said, falling under the Horcrux's manipulation too. She saw it, but couldn't stop it.

"Wait a minute," Harry said, holding up his hands, "we can continue fighting when we make camp. We can at least agree to disagree."

Harry looked between Hermione and Ron, looking for the reaction he was hoping for. Everyone was silent, Hermione and Ron staring each other down. The worst part was that he had started it, but he had had no way of knowing that the Horcrux would affect Ron this badly. Or any of them, as much as it has.

"Fine," Ron said, "I don't care anymore." He spun on his heel and started retracing his steps.

Hermione huffed, "Ron, where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the ministry of magic," he said, "They'll treat me better than you two are. They'll have to if they want to find you."

Harry and Hermione gasped. Harry stepped to Ron and grabbed his arm. "You, bastard…We're in this together! Give me the Horcrux!"

"No! I'm bringing it with me!"

"You're not going anywhere, Ron!

"This isn't you, Ron. Please…listen to us. You don't even know where we are."

_**But Ron wouldn't listen. He couldn't listen. They were both liars, using him, and they would eventually dump him in some swamp because, by their reckoning, he was dead weight, baggage, crippled, useless. Harry didn't even trust him to wear the Horcrux like they had all agreed. Harry and Hermione could kick rocks for all he cared. Know where we are? Shmar! He would show them he didn't need to know stupid facts, like location**__._

Ron pulled out his wand and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, he sent a burst of red and orange fireworks into the air, flaring and bursting, the sound so loud it rocked the ground beneath their feet.

Hermione's stomach dropped.

Harry turned and saw her gesturing wildly, her mouth moving, but all he could hear was the ringing in his ears.

Ron…the sound knocked his mind clear. He was shocked. His mind was his own but he knew he'd messed up.

Then he saw it, but it was too late…

**A/N: TOO LATE! I'm really loving this fanfic, and I'm loving writing it and if you're reading it, then that means that I'm finished with the WHOLE fanfic. But, I'm not uploading the whole thing…because I'm mean like that.**


End file.
